TMNT Evil Shadows
by NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: The turtles face their greatest challenge yet. The Shadow beasts are rising. Heroes will fall but only one, good or evil, shall survive the battle. The Shadow Master entends on draining the mutants of their Life Forces and gain the strength and power to conquer his own world and the turtles world.
1. The fog

Leo was practicing his Kata's late that he feels a bone chilling breeze and looks around confused.'How do i even feel a breeze down here.' Thought he see's something shift in the shadows.'Am i seeing things'.

Leo gazed into the unnatural blackness of the shadow and to his surprise nobody was seemed as though Leonardo actually was seeing decided,after staring a moment more,that it was about time he went to bed.

As Leo walked toward's his room he felt eyes staring after swings around,staring at the spot he thought something was moment's before only to see that,not only was there nobody there,but the shadow was gone too.'Am I really that tired,to imagine shadows themselves.' thought shook his head as if to clear it and continued to his room.

As Leonardo stepped into his room,he realized it was filled with fog of some gasped in pain as the fog touched he saw a figure standing in the the fog was too thick to make it cried out in pain as more of the fog convulsed him and soon he was fully covered with it.

Donnie awoke after hearing Leo's pained roused from his bed and rushed for Leo's room was entirely was no sign of his oldest brother Leo and the room was unnaturally searched around the room and only found that Leo's Katana's were on the floor cracked in four separate pieces.

Donnie ran to wake Splinter only to find he was already expression changed as he saw Donnie's panicked look "What worries you,my son?"asked Splinter.

Donnie tried to slow his breaths before answering his father."Leo's gone!" said looked at Donatello with confusion."What to you mean by 'gone'." asked Splinter.

"He is not in his room and his swords are broken." explained Donnie trying not to beckoned Master Splinter to follow rushed towards Leo's room.

As Donatello and Splinter entered the cold room Donnie saw something he hadn't noticed when he first came started towards it and gasped in horror and saw a shadow in the far side of the room,but it was neither his nor Splinter's spun around to see who's shadow it was only to find the room completely empty,besides him and his looked back to the spot where he saw the shadow,only to see that it was no longer sensed something evil about it and that it had something to do with his brother's disappearance.

Splinter had not seen the shadow but had felt a presence of pure closed his eyes and concentrated on the source of the presence.'Who are you?and what have you done with my son?'

It answered back in a menacing voice that spoke of pure hatred and menace.'I am a shadow.A shadow of your fear me.I feast on fear.I shall enjoy feeding on the soul and fear of your so-called son,the turtle named is in my possession, I want to feast on all of will bring you to if you don't save will be my slave,after I've feasted on his I will make it painful won't have a choice but to follow then added in pure evil and hatred 'Remember that Leonardo's life is on the life force plus that of you and the other three turtle creatures will give me power enough to take control of my world and all shall perish in your world'.

Splinter gasped in shock as he opened his tears began to sprout from his eyes but he held them back."We must leave,my shall rescue Leonardo from the evil force that is holding him".He looked at Donatello who was staring back with a look of shock and confusion."Go wake your brother's we must leave at once." Splinter had a slight idea of where his son Leonardo if they were to make it in time they would need to hurry.

Leonardo hardly remembered what had happened,except that he was in pain and was surrounded in a thick looked at his was in some sort of cell,his wrists were chained together and the end of the chain was attached to the wall of the cell.

Leo tried to shift his position to get a better look around but even as he made a slight movement he felt a stabbing pain throughout his door to the cell creaked open and a shadowy figure stepped was smaller than the one he saw in the gaze shifted to the item in the figures shadow figure spoke in a rough voice."I hope your 'll be here a while".

The figure brought the needle to Leonardo's moved away quickly grunting in pain at the was not about to let this...this Freak put who know's what in his blood figure was all but caught Leo by the neck and lifted him slightly off the ground,bring his face close to Leo' gasped in pain as his neck began to tried to keep his eyes open so he could see just what kind of creature he was dealing it did not really have any features in particular it did have glowing red eyes that stared right at gripped tightened around Leo's couldn't stop the scream that escaped his was finding it hard to breath now and the figure leaned closer in."You can call me Shade." he said in a voice full of evil."But you must listen to what I tell master wants you and your will drain you of your life will be drained soon enough,but my master wants you alive for when they show up." He throws Leo with force at the wall,leaving a dent in the cell wall.

Leo tries to stand but Shade stabs the needle right into his cries out in pain and drops back to the ground,breathing was becoming bends down close to Leonardo and whispers into his ear."They are on their way here will suffer,as will I promise yours will be greater than shall perish master will enjoy seeing you you will be the one to take will bring them to my master whether you like it or not." Leo falls unconscious at his final words and everything goes black.

Raphael could not believe what he was brother... gaze found Mikey,the youngest of the turtles,was on the brink of tears. Raph put a reassuring hand on his shoulder."Don't will get him back.I promise."

Mikey sighed and nodded his wiped away his tears and asked."How will we even know where he is?" Raph looked at Splinter for an Splinters mind was was trying to connect with his lost son's got an answer but it was filled with he got though was Leonardo's voice calling out in was begging,begging for the pain to to an evil that enjoyed his out of it he sensed where his son was in a place of in this world,but another.A world of he knew how to get into that did not know how he knew,but he knew.

"We must depart must go deep in the a place we not yet have are going to save Leonardo from the darkest of evil." said Splinter.

Shade walked up to his Master."The turtle creature is suffering as you shows a different type of power than I soul is when you drain him of his life force he will become your slave and he will bring us his won't even know he is doing only thought will be to serve you,he shall soon be calling you Master".


	2. The shadows

As Splinter and the three remaining turtles proceeded through the sewers,Splinter had the sense that they were being signaled for his sons to his rat senses he sniffed the air and found the scent of evil."Proceed with extreme caution my sons.I sense we are being watched."

As they moved forward,the turtles began to sense it tried once again to connect to his sons aura when he was suddenly cut off by Mikey's pained spun around to find that Michelangelo was no longer with then they heard Mikey's yell."Hey,dudes, trapped in a hole and my ankle hurts."

Splinter moved towards his sons voice and suddenly found the hole in the floor of the was at the bottom sitting on the ground with his foot at an awkward and Raphael peered down the whole next to spoke,his voice edged with worry."Mikey,are you alright?"

"I'm down in a dark whole with a broken you really think I'm alright?!" said Mikey through gritted teeth."huh?"Mikey said thing they heard was Mikey's shriek of pain and fright.

Raph called down to him."Hey goofball stop messing around..." There was no response from started to panic."MIKEY,ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?...". More silence,then he asked Splinter."What happened?Why isn't he answering me?"

Splinter hardly heard Raphael's plead as he stared down the could see Michelangelo's outline at the motionless in the darkness.

Splinter looked at the size of the whole and decided that it wasn't as deep as it looked to Donatello and asked if he brought any rope in is responded by nodding his head and searching his bag until he pulled out the rope.

" one end to that pipe,it looks sturdy enough." Donnie did as he was told."Now tie the other end around your going to need to go down and get looks like he is unconscious so when you get down there you must untie the rope around your waist and tie it around Michelangelo's so we can pull him ,when we've got Michelangelo,we'll send the rope down again so you can tie it around and Raphael will pull you you understand,my son?" Donnie only nodded and started to tie the rope around his waist.

Donnie lowered himself down the hole and knelt beside moved Mikey into a position so he could easily tie the rope around was tricky to tie a knot in near complete darkness but after a few tries he was sure it was secure enough."Ready!You can pull him up now." called he felt a tug on the rope as Mikey was lifted to safety.

When Mikey was out of sight Donnie felt as though eyes were watching him from the as the rope was coming down again Donnie spotted it,a pair of glowing red eyes were,in fact,watching quickly tied the rope around his waist and soon it was secure."PULL ME UP,PULL ME UP!" shouted Donatello,his voice full of eyes seemed to get closer as he felt the hard tug on the were trying to pull him out fast once they heard the panic and fear in his as the eyes got closer,Donnie could make out the menacing beast before reached out for him and grabbed Donnie by the leg as he was about half way to it's hand came into contact with Donnie's leg Donnie gave out a loud earsplitting shriek of strange creature pulled on his leg in an attempt to drag him back was panicking and started to kick at the failed to get contact until he hit the creature in the eye and the creature suddenly let go with a demented it let go Donnie was pulled upward and was soon out of the hole and away from the creature.

Donnie flopped onto the ground with a thud,panting and gasping for scrambled away from the hole and into Splinters hadn't realized it until he was in his fathers embrace but soon noticed he had started crying and he was trembling horribly.

"What happened down there bro?"asked Raph in a worried tone."Why did you scream?" Donnie had been mumbling to himself the entire time and barely heard his questions.

Splinter then noticed the mark on his sons leg."Donatello,my son,be calm." Donnie took a few deep breaths and looked at Splinter with huge terrified eyes."what happened to your leg my son?"

Donnie only then noticed that his leg was still in pain,he looked at it and leg,where the creature had grabbed him,was bleeding and underneath the blood it looked as though he were fact,there was a bit of steam coming off of the staring at his wounded leg for a minute or so,he tried to answer his fathers question."I-It w-was a-a monster." He barely even whispered the words,but Splinter had made them had started crying and sobbing again.

While Splinter tended to Donnie's leg Raphael would be tending to Mikey,trying to wake was beginning to stir and started to Mikey opened his eyes Raph could tell that whatever had made Mikey go unconscious was probably the same 'monster' Donnie had saw in the hole."Mikey?You OK bro?" Mikey just nodded and sat up rubbing his wrapped up Mikey's leg and looked back at followed his gaze.

Just as Mikey saw Donnie his eyes widened in shock."Donnie,bro what happened to your leg?" Donnie didn't answer,just looked at Mikey with a look mixed with fear of what happened and relief that Mikey was then finished wrapping up Donnie's leg wound and stood up.

As Donnie tried to stand,the moment he put his injured leg on the ground he gasped in pain and took out his Bo-staff and attempted again,placing his Bo-staff so that he didn't put as much weight on his was breathing fast but he insisted to keep going.

And with that,they moved off progress slowed with Donnie's leg as a burden,but he walked with determination.

Leo awoke when he felt someone giving him a kick in the it was like no ordinary kick,this kick burned him,leaving him gasping in rose his head and looked at the creature that kicked was growled at him,but this only made Shade chuckle with laughter."Pathetic are weak compared to me.I can kill you with one strike if I wanted to." snarled Shade.

"Then why don't you?" Leo said in a weak had been here for almost two days now and has been tortured in ways unspeakable to man or mutant."What's the point in keeping me alive?"

Shade glared at him through menacing eyes and finally answered."If it were up to me you'd be dead by now...But my Master wants to drain your life force and take control of you."

Leo tried weakly and with little success to sit up and look Shade straight in the eyes,even though every time he saw them he wanted to recoil to the corner of his cell."And what exactly do you mean by 'Life Force'?And why does he need me to be his slave?He has millions of you 'Shadow Beast's'." Asked Leonardo hoping to finally get some answers on what the shell is going on.

Finally Shade answered,but his voice seemed a little different this time though Leo was not sure how."Life Force is what is inside of makes you who you Master drains Life Force for power and your Life Force,along with your family's,has a very unique holds power and knowledge.I believe it is because of your unique genetic to answer why he want's you as his slave and not your brother's I cannot has told me little on why you are special among your he did tell me that you had a flame inside of you.A spark that,when ignited will burst and you will have the power to defeat any is why he wants your Life Force,so he will also have your since you have it and its a part of you,some of it will have to stay with Master must take most of it and when he does you will become his servant for will do what he asked of you without question even if your inner self doesn't want to." Shade was almost awed at the still wondering many things about the shadow beasts.

Leo finally thought of another question out of pain."Why do you torture me so much?" Leo asked paused a moment.

"Master cannot take your Life Force if you are strong enough to must be weakened for the progress." Leo couldn't see it but he could tell that this creature was smiling on the his pain.

Now Shade grabbed Leo by the chain that was bolted to the it and hauled Leonardo out,then he stopped."Just to be sure." He Placed a menacing hand on Leonardo's screeched in pure agony as Shades claws burnt into his finally passed was now unconscious to do anything as he was hauled away by the many Shadow Beasts that had appeared just before he blacked out.

Michelangelo was concerned about Donnie's had fallen behind and even from about five feet away he could hear Donnie's quick wheezing ran back to help him while Splinter and Mikey stopped and waited for them to catch kept taking quick uneasy glances at the shadows,expecting some hideous beast to jump out and come right at him.

"Master Splinter," Called Raph,"I think Donnie needs to rest a bit." Raph was getting really worried about kept mumbling something about glowing red eyes and monsters.

Splinter glanced back at hearing his sons concerned voice."Indeed.I think it would be a good time to rest before moving on."

Donnie's head shot towards Splinter."What?We can't must keep moving." Donnie's voice was both full of panic and he was keep glancing towards the shadows.

Splinter raised his brow."But Donatello,you need to rest." said he caught Donnie's gaze shifting towards the shadows again."The shadows can't hurt you my son."

This seemed to set Donnie off."Try telling them that hole it was a shadow-thing-that grabbed my shadow is the one that had eyes and shadow is the one that was solid although I could see directly through them that they can't hurt me." Donnie was trembling brothers and father all stared at him in shock as he told them what happened.

Splinter went over to Donnie and held him in a tight embrace."You have to rest my 't will have a watch so you must get some ?" Donnie nodded and Splinter helped him to sit down and started to change the bandages that were around his leg.

Raph kept first watch,his eyes vigilant and ready for kept his sais clutched tightly in his hands.'First Leo disappears'.Thought Raph.'Now Donnie is petrified of shadows that come out and attack else could go wrong?' Wondered Raph.

Splinter decided that he would meditate and concentrated on the origin of what was really going answer came to him in a snarled voice."Your son is mine." growled the voice,it was the same voice he heard in Leonardo's room after he disappeared."He will become my slave and he will become your worst stand no chance against my power,old and your sons will belong to me".

Splinters eyes shot open,he gazed at each of his was sleeping and Michelangelo was snoozing cuddled up against his was still on watch,although Splinter could tell he was beginning to doze end was so near,how could he protect his sons from the evil that dwells.


	3. Under Evil Influence

Donatello woke from a troubled had nightmares about the shadows that scarred his noticed that Mikey was no longer next to looked around and sighed with relief as he saw that Mikey had taken up Raph's position and was now on watch,nunchucks spinning rapidly.

Raph was sleeping near the Donatello didn't like what had happened the day before he wasn't too comfortable about the was meditating and seemed too focused on something to know that Donatello had woken.

Donnie realized that Splinter was standing up now and was watching the attempted to stand but winced in pain as his foot hit the ground,and he made his way over to Donnie after hearing him and helped him stand."We must leave now,I sense Leonardo is in an even greater danger now." explained 's eyes 's gaze turned to Michelangelo who was now looking at Donnie in own ankle was hurt when he fell down the hole but he hardly noticed it.

Mikey thought to himself,'Why did that happen to Donnie and not me?' Mikey was blaming himself for his brother's injury.'If only I had been more careful and watched where I put my feet'.The thing was,he never even remembered what had happened when he he remembered was that his whole body started he didn't feel any pain now,except for the pain in his ankle.

" wake Raphael." Splinter said."It is time we moved on." Raph was hard to wake because he stayed on watch longer than he was supposed to and fell asleep right away when Mikey relieved him.

As they moved on,Raphael's concern for Leo grew stronger."Ugh,he's been gone for over two day's now." He looked to Splinter."How do you even know we are heading in the right direction?Are you sure this is the way to wherever it is we're going?" Splinter just shook his head.

"I am not sure my I do feel that Leonardo is in this it is faint,almost as if he were not actually in our world." Raph just stared at his father and said no more.

Leo screamed in pain as he was carried off by the shadow was with let out a cry of agony as the creatures claws dug into his arms.

He only just woke when they were about to enter a large looked around,it was dark and surrounded by the same fog he had saw in the lair before he was taken to this nightmare shivered at the memory of pain that the fog had caused when it came into contact with his skin.

In the back of the room stood a shadow the other ones,this one was more frightening and was much bigger than the other shadow beasts he'd assumed this had to be the Master that Shade kept talking about.

The beasts that dragged Leo brought him to the middle of the stared in horror as the beast seemed to drift over to stopped when it was about five feet in front of the petrified could feel that this beast held tremendous monstrous creature spoke,his voice going right through Leonardo,making him shrink back."Welcome,Leonardo,to my you serve me willingly no harm will befall you have to do is bring me your ,will you serve me?".

Leonardo wasn't believing this,he would never bring his family to this evil place."I will never serve I won't let you harm my family." Leo shouted at the Shadow Master.

"Very well you will not serve willingly.I will force you to." snarled the fog around the room started to creep in and soon Leonardo was surrounded by it with no fog moved closer and Leo was covered in 's scream of torture echoed around the room.

The fog moved off Leo and he collapsed to his knees fog was now surrounding both Leonardo and the Shadow walked up to Leonardo and stood a foot in front of him."Are you sure you won't serve willingly?" asked the Shadow Master.

Leo looked up into the creatures made him recoil a little but he was angered now."You will NOT harm my I will not serve you." said Leonardo through clenched teeth.

"Oh,but you will.I will take just enough of your Life Force that will put you under my control." He looked to Shade."Go fetch the item my servant." Commanded the Shadow bowed and left the Shadow Master looked back to Leonardo."You will be my slave in just a few moments." He gave out a demented laugh.

Shade returned with some type of walked towards Leonardo with Leonardo tried to get made Shade mad and he hit Leonardo across his screamed in pain as he contacted to Leo's rubbed the part that Shade had hit and his hand came down,covered in attempted to get away once more but was too weak to move.

Shade placed the helmet on Leonardo's head and turned on the flew from the helmet and Leo screamed in to resist because he was too could feel something slipping away from soul had begun leaving his collapsed on the ground once more becoming unconscious.

Shade removed the 's soul went back to his body."He is ready can now take his Life Force and he shall become your slave." Shade said.

The Shadow Master looked pleased." Life Force shall give me he will serve me." He approached Leonardo once more and focused on his Life the Shadow Master began taking Leo's Life Force,Leonardo's body shook violently and,although unconscious,gave out a blood chilling shriek of pain.

As the Shadow Master stepped taken Leonardo's Life Force had made him much looked down at the unmoving Leonardo and approached once placed a hand on Leonardo's began to glow and started to twitch.

Leonardo rose to his feet and looked around with blank stood as though he did not endure any of the tortures the shadow beasts inflicted upon bowed to the Shadow Master and spoke in a voice that was not Leonardo's natural voice,this voice spoke with evil in it,with hatred and menace."I will serve you...Master."

Donnie was struggling leg throbbed with was still uneasy about the shadows."Master Splinter,are we getting closer now?" asked Donnie.

Splinter looked back at him son." 's aura grows stronger".He looked more confused than looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you OK Sensei?" Donnie asked.

Splinter answers back in a grave had sensed the danger Leonardo was in."He seems to be in our world again."Donnie wondered why Splinter made that sound like a bad thing."But now his scent is mixed with it is weak.I do not understand.I believe Leonardo is in grave danger."

They keep going in silence after their strange go about two hours until Donnie collapses to the breaths were coming quick and tears were pouring down his cheeks.

Splinter unwraps Donnie's leg bandage and gasps."Your wound has become infected."Splinter spoke in a concerned tone."You cannot walk farther right now until you've rested."Splinter wrapped new bandages around Donnie's leg."All of you must rest,my sons.I will keep some sleep." Donnie had trouble getting to sleep because of his infected leg but after a while exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep.

Mikey and Raph slept on either side of him.

Donnie was having troubled was surrounded in fog that hurt when it touched him and Shadow creatures were everywhere,staring at him with glowing red eyes...

Donnie woke as the sound of snarling he had thought was from his dream filled his ears in the conscious saw that both Mikey and Raph were waking as well.

Splinter was staring into the shadows where the snarling seemed to be coming Mikey and Raph were on their feet now and helping Donnie stand snarling grew louder and Raph and Mikey walked slowly over to Splinter,weapons ready as they tried to search for what was stalking them.

Donnie's scream of pain averted their attention away from the gasped in astonishment and horror as they came face to face with a hideous had Donatello by the neck and,by the steam coming from where it held onto Donnie,they knew it's touch was like acid and burnt when touched.

Blood spilled out of the corners of Donnie mouth."Let go of my brother." yelled started to charge the creature,his sais clutched tightly in his Raph neared the creature that was holding Donnie,the creature threw Donnie at Raph and they both fell to the ground."Donnie!Are you OK?" Donnie's only response was a moan.

The creature laughed at them."Pathetic creatures." snarled the shadow creature."You are I believe you are looking for something that we are currently in possession of."

"Give us back Leo." yelled was furious that this creature even spoke of his brother.

"But your brother is Master finds him serves Master now." said the creature.

" would never join you." shouted Raph."And he would never serve you either." Raph was about to attempt another attack but stopped as another figure stepped out next to the shadow ,Mikey,Donnie and Splinter was Leo.

Leo a warm smile,but an evil laughed in malice and had many scars and he'd been tortured by the shadow his eyes were showed no emotion except were almost unseeing,like it was sealed over.

"Umm,guys.I-I don't think he is...is in control of at is not the Leo I know." He looked to Splinter but his father was staring at Leo as if his son were going to stared back in pure hate.

Leo voice sounding distorted and unnatural."You abandoned I am loyal to no one but my showed me the true wants your Life Force as us now or suffer." Donnie whimpered at hearing his brother speak like this.'This isn't right' Thought Donnie.'He shouldn't be with those monsters'.

Donnie was weak and he was in neck burned and his leg had started to bleed was becoming stared straight at Donnie and smiled evilly."Good night little won't be in pain much longer." Leo said although he looked like he was trying to force the words back.

Donnie blacked out just as he heard Raphael screaming at Leo for an explanation.

Splinter just kept staring at son was was no longer he will do anything if it meant getting him took a step back as more shadow beasts stepped out of the just kept son was being controlled,Splinter was sure of how will he get him out of control of the evil that destroyed his soul.

Mikey ran over to looked at his wounded sighed in relief as he detected the rise and fall of his brothers looked up at Leonardo who was now clutching a menacing looking black sword.

Mikey didn't like this.'What had happened to Leo?And how were they supposed to fight him?They could barely defeat him in training and now he had an entire army of monsters to fight beside him.'

Mikey stood in a defense to protect his unconscious suddenly spoke."We must retreat my cannot win this fight." Splinter's voice was full of grief as well as anger and fear.

Raph ran over to help Mikey with Donnie."But where will we go?They'll just find us again." Splinter seemed to consider this for a second as the shadow beasts took a step forward.

"We must go need to surface until we come up with a better plan." He looked around and spotted an exit several feet away."You two get Donnie out of the sewers."He motioned towards the exit he'd spotted."I will hold them off long enough for you to get out".

Raph and Mikey glanced at each other,then looked back at Splinter."But..." started Splinter interrupted.

"No 'Buts'.Just ." commanded and Mikey began carrying Donnie towards their only glanced back to see that Splinter was holding off the Shadow beasts rather well.'But how long can he keep it up',Raph wondered.

Just as they were only a few feet away from the exit,two of the shadow beasts stepped out in front of laid Donnie down and readied their of the beasts leapt at saw it coming and shoved Mikey away just in creature snarled and leapt again,this time catching Mikey on the screamed in jabbed at the creature with his sai and hit it directly in the left screeched and retreated into the saw this and started using his nunchaku on the all retreated to the shadows and Raph and Mikey proceeded in getting Donnie to 's shoulder was bad and it was bleeding he kept going,determined to save his brother.

It took a while to finally get Donnie out,but they did it."Master Splinter!" Shouted Raph."Get out of 's safe." It seemed weird to use the term 'safe' under these finished off three more shadow beasts before finally coming to join his sons.

Leo was enraged.**"GET MUST NOT YOU HEAR THEM"**.Shouted Leo as he ran towards Splinter and Raph who were half way up the made it out just as the first of the shadow beasts reached the bottom of the as the light from the sun above shown down the manhole the shadow beasts that were caught in the light stayed away from the light as seemed as if he were afraid to touch it.

Then it came to Raph that maybe they could use the light to get Leo back to normal.'It just might work,' thought Raph.'But how could they get Leo into the light'.Raph knew it wouldn't be easy but it was the only idea he he told Splinter and Mikey they thought it might work but there was still doubt in there eyes.

Donnie was still unconscious and his breathing was rough and he was had tears in his eyes."What do we do now?" Raph could tell by Mikey's voice that he was trying to hold back his crying.

"Do you have your T-Phones?" asked Raph and Mikey nodded."Call need her to keep an eye on his condition he cannot help us to save Leonardo".

Raphael dialed April's T-Phone rang four times and she picked up."Hey, 's up?" asked sounded cheerful,but that would change in a second.

"April,we need you to take care of 'll explain 're on our way." said Raph his voice etched with worry.

" up though." Said April before she hung up the was left to look at Donnie who was now turning neck was still bleeding where the shadow beast had grabbed him.

They had trouble reaching April's place because it was mid-day and people were on the they couldn't travel underground since there were still shadow beasts down had learned something important that might be able to help them in rescuing their brother Leonardo who was under the control of the shadow vaporize when they come into contact with light.

When they made it to the alley that was next to April's apartment,Mikey climbed up to get had a little trouble because of his tapped on her window and she opened it right away." 's Donnie?Is he OK?" asked April her voice had a concerned tone to it.

"He is down in the can't get him up 's unconscious and his leg is getting worse." Mikey had tears in his eyes and he was almost sobbing out every nodded and closed the headed down to the alley and knelt beside the still unconscious Donatello.

"What happened to him?" she looked him over again."We need to get him me." she instructed and cautiously made her way towards the entrance to the looked around to see if anyone was there."Come is a way up on the other streets are clear right now,we may not get another chance." She signaled for them to come.

They made it safely to the other was a fire escape on that side and,even though it took great difficulty,got Donnie up to where they could get into April's made their way to her room and set him down on the floor."I'm going to get something that might help Donnie's I come back tell me what happened." And with that she left the room.

She came back with a first aid kit and sat down next to took out some Anti-Biotic and rubbed it on Donnie's wrapped up his felt his forehead."He's running a temperature." She looked to the mutants that were looking at their brother with worry."So,what happened?Raph you said something about is he?Is he alright." she asked,her voice gave away to her worry and curiosity.

Splinter sighed and glanced at his sons before looking back to April and answering her."Leonardo was taken." He saw the shock in April's expression and continued."And now he is under the control of a great cannot take Donatello with is not well enough." He placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder."Will you look after him while we're gone?" Splinter knew they might not come back but he didn't want to put his son in danger when he was not well.

"Of course I'll take care of him." she looked at Raph and Mikey,they were looking at Donnie,their eyes were full of fear at losing one of their may have already lost Leonardo to evil,but they didn't want to lose Donnie as knew that it would take a miracle for him to get Leonardo back but he couldn't stand seeing Donatello suffering as he was now.

"Come,my must get Leonardo won't be long before he is too far under an evil don't have much time." He bows to April and adds."Thank you.I hope my son doesn't cause you too much trouble."

"Don't worry.I'm sure he won't be a problem." she says."Please have to save Leo." she sounded as if she would voice had sadness in looked down at Donnie and sighed."Please be careful." And with that,the mutants said goodbye to their human friend and left.


	4. White Wolf

When Splinter,Raph and Mikey next entered the sewers,they went in all carried a bag that held mutant carried four flashlights,water,spare weapons,and survival all had flashlights because an hour or so before they learned that the Shadow Beasts are vulnerable to light and will disintegrate when they come into contact with it.

They never had Donatello or Leonardo with was under some kind of control by the Shadow Beasts and thinks he works for some kind of Shadow Donnie's leg became infected and he was not well enough to come with the mutants dropped him off at April's place while they went to rescue Leonardo.

All three remaining mutants were always vigilant keeping at least one eye on the shadows and one eye on his companions."We must be careful my are now approaching the spot where we last saw Leonardo and the shadow beasts". As they approached the spot,the mutants became more whimpered as they saw Donatello's blood on the spot where the shadow beast had grabbed him by the neck.

There was no sign of any shadow beasts at the they kept knew these creatures can look as though they are an actual shadow on the that it would be best to stay in the center of the sewer tunnels which,although still dark,provided some light.

It was quiet,maybe a little too quiet for mutants walked silently down the was a sudden sound coming from the direction the three mutants were travelling stopped as they heard sounded like a howl,but it wasn't distorted as they might have expected,it was the sound of a beautiful was a sweet sound that echoed perfectly around the round tunnels.

As the mutants wondered what the beautiful noise was,it was suddenly turned into a mutants looked at each other and started towards the they rounded the corner they saw that there was one shadow was cornering something against the quickly took out his flashlight and shined it at the turned to see but was suddenly approached what the shadow beast had stepped back in surprise when he saw that it was some kind of was pure white but it was bleeding on it's shoulder.

Mikey and Splinter came to stand beside Raph,who was still gaping in were not prepared for what happened white wolf spoke,her voice was a little rough now but they could tell it was the source of the beautiful howling they heard moments before."Please...don't hurt me." Was what she was trembling as she saw the strange creatures that were now approaching her.

Splinter signaled for his two sons to stop and approached the wounded wolf."Do not won't bring harm to you." The wolf looked up at him,she was still trembling but she seemed to relax a little at the sound of his soothing voice."Please,tell us what happened." The wolf sighed and tried to sit up but collapsed as she attempted.

Mikey approached now and put his hand on her wolf looked up at him with spoke to her now."Don't hurt." His voice was full of worry for the strange wolf relaxed a her eyes still displayed some fear as she gazed at the turtle.

She turned her eyes and gazed at each of them in turn."Who are you?" she was staring at all of them with a sense of fright and curiosity."I did not think there were creatures like you in this world...Or are you from my world?We have creatures like not many of them are able to stay up on their hind legs for very it looks like that is all you do." She seemed to be very interested now by the three mutants that were standing in front of winced in pain as she tried to move again.

Splinter took his bag of his shoulder and took out a first-aid got some bandages and cleaned the wound before wrapping them around her took out some weird looking plants and held them out to the talking wolf." these special should help with any pain." The wolf sniffed them suspiciously before taking them in her mouth and chewing them slowly before licked her lips at the strange taste.

Her face grew more relaxed as the herbs began to take effect."Thank are most kind." She laid her head back in relief as the pain grew dim.

Raph stepped forward and looked at the met his gaze and tilted her head at him."I don't believe you have given me your names." Her gaze went over the mutants and back again.

"I believe it is about time that we introduced ourselves." said Splinter."My name is Hamato are my sons," He laid his hand on Raph's shoulder."This is Raphael." He then put his hand on Mikey's shoulder."And this is Michelangelo"." The wolf looked at the two turtles with both fear and curiosity.

"You look like that tortoise creature that was with the Shadow Beasts." Mikey and Raph's eyes opened in astonishment and they exchanged a glance before looking back to the wolf.

"You saw and is being controlled by the 'Shadow Beasts' and we need to rescue him." Blurted out had urgency in his voice.

The wolf was taken aback."You know him?He is the one who ordered the shadow beast to come after looked almost dead eyes showed no spirit and I could sense no Life Force within him...well,there were a few traces left in not enough to stay alive." Then a thought came to the wolf."I believe it was the Shadow Beasts has the ability to take away the Life force of living it is the first time I've heard of him taking control of someones mind by doing so." explained the wolf seemed to be thinking hard on the subject when Splinter spoke.

"Do you mean he has no soul left?How is this possible?" Splinter was worried that he would never get his son Leonardo back."What is you name?" He asked the wolf.

The wolf seemed surprised."I am sorry.I know of your names but forget to tell you my own." She bowed her head slighly."I am called Yasuko.I am from the same world as the shadow lived in peace land of peace and hope,from where I am the land of the dark and evil,from which the shadow beasts live."

Splinter was looking over the rest of Yasuko's body,looking for any other signs of injury."You seem to only have one serious wound,the one on your shoulder." stated Splinter.

"Thank you,Hamato Splinter." said Yasuko,dipping her head in gratitude to the mutant tried to get up again,but she still felt pain in her shoulder then had an idea.

"I can splint your should help you move around with less pain." Yasuko nodded her head and laid back down while Splinter looked for something he could splint her leg Mikey came up and tapped on his turned to see him holding out one of his nunchaku to looked at his son with confusion at first.

"Could you possibly use my nunchuck to splint her leg?" Mikey kept the nunchuck held out to his father until Splinter,after a while of thinking if it could work,took it and decided it was better than nothing.

As Splinter finished splinting Yasuko's looked at Michelangelo with soft eyes."Thank you." she said in a soft dipped his head in reply,looking a little embarrassed.

Yasuko tried again to stand was able to do it this time but her face expressed that she was still uncomfortable with her guided her a few steps until Yasuko felt she could do it on her own.

Splinter was worrying more about his son every second that passes Yasuko's injury had taken most of his worrysum thoughts out of his suddenly voice actually startled Splinter a was almost frightened,which was strange for his hot-headed son."So,um,what were you saying about your world?"

Yasuko thought for a moment before continuing her story."Ah used to live in peace once." Her voice changed as she continued."Until the Shadow Master decided that he wanted to take over our was tired of our two lands,one evil and one pure,he wanted all to be his has taken many of my sends my kind,the traitors,to take innocent creatures from their homes...including my baby sister..." Her voice dropped at those last words.A lone tear ran down her face as she thought of her beloved sister that was stolen from shook off the memory,but when she spoke now,her voice was creased with sadness.

"I do not know what he does with them.I think he takes their Life Force.I was a spy for my land.I spied on the Shadow Beasts.I was listening to the Shadow Masters plan to come into this said something about some kind of 'Five Forces'.He said he needed to drain their Life Force to gain enough strength to conquer my world...and destroy this one in the did mention something that still worries said that there was one in the Five Forces that had a special Life can apparently take control of only that one of these Five also mentioned that these Forces were inside of creatures...that was when some of the shadow beasts brought my little sister into the stronghold.I gasped at the sight of my little sister in that state and was was only one ungaurded exit.I had to escape through the portal and I ended up in this world."

Raph was listening with interest and horror as he heard Yasuko's looked at Splinter and saw that he had a shocked look on his face as well."Do-Do you think-These forces-are-are us?" He gulped at he thought.

Splinter knelt down next to Yasuko."Are you sure this is what you heard,my friend."

Yasuko nodded her head."When I got through the portal there were Shadow Beasts...and the other tortoise they saw me the tortoise creature...Leo was it?,ordered one of the shadow beasts to come after it does not come back,he will send more to come after must leave."

"But where will we 's getting late." Mikey said,then he had a sudden smacked his forehead."How could we be so stupid." He turned to Splinter and Raph,who were looking at him in confusion."If it's 't the Shadow Beasts go who do we know who is top-side."

Splinter and Raph looked at each other as they realized the truth in his words."We have to go warn Donnie and April." Raph said in a panicked looked at Yasuko,who was looking at them with confusion and fright.

"Are you coming with us?" Splinter asked."It's not safe for you to stay down here alone with that wound and with the shadow beasts looking for you." Yasuko nodded and followed the mutants as they went as fast as they can,with Yasuko being quided by Mikey and Raph.

(Moments before,when Yasuko left the Shadow Master's stronghold)

The Shadow Master was enraged as the white wolf made her escape into the turned to the small cowering wolf that was just brought into the shrunk back as he approached her."Do you know that wolf." asked the Shadow Master.

The young wolf was white,but had a silvery glow in her eyes were huge with fear as she looked up at the beast that stood over her."she-she's m-my sis-ter." She said in a shaky Shadow Master looked pleased that she told him without the need for torture.

The Shadow Master was trying to formulate an idea as he stared down at the trembling little wolf."What is your name?" asked the Shadow small wolf took a step back and whimpered."I said,what is your name?" This only made the little wolf crouch down in had to ask several times and when he got frustrated at her and he grabbed her and this caused her to scream in pain,"Will you tell me now?Or do you want my minions to hunt down your sister and kill her.

The young wolf tried to speak but it only came out in another start to roll down her Shadow Master drops her and she hits the ground with a back was bleeding badly where the Shadow Master had grabbed lay there panting for a moment until she finally found enough strength to look up at the large beast and spoke weakly,her words barely audible."My-name-is-Yukiko." She gasped out every word and she collapsed and laid there,panting and groaning in pain.

"Yukiko,the name meaning 'Rare Child'." The Shadow Master grunts in amusement."You are pathetic." He then has a thought."Keep her alive...for might be able to use her to draw the wolf called Yasuko has been a thorn in my side for far too must be eliminated if I am to succeed in my plans." He orders about a dozen shadow beasts to go to to look for Yasuko and six to hunt down the mutants.

(Present time: Back at April's place)

It was getting late and Donnie still hadn't regained was getting worried about the wound on his leg,it had gotten alot worse since Splinter,Mikey and Raph dropped him off here.

April went to get some ice for temperature had gotten alot worse as she came back with the ice she placed it on his head.

April yawned,she was starting to get tired,but she shook it had to force herself to stay didn't want to be asleep if something knew it took so much work to care for an unconscious mutant moaned and shifted his position a little."Donnie?" April moved towards Donnie and checked his couldn't believe temperature had gone down temperature was still high but now it wasn't as high as a few moments ago.

April decided to change Donnie's started with his almost gagged at the site of she managed to wrap it up in clean was relieved that was over when she had to turn him on his side to get at the ones wrapped around his she unwrapped the old bandages she gasped as she saw that it had gotten so much more was bleeding and blackish puss was oozing out of was too worried about Donatello's leg to worry much about his looked wrapped up his neck quickly and went in search of a medical found one and went to where her grandmother kept her herbs and potions,as she likes to call them.

She rushed back to Donnie and quickly got to sun had gone down so it was difficult to stood up and started towards the light switch on the other side of the stopped as she heard a weak voice calling to her."April?What am I doing here." She turned to see that Donnie had woken was looking around in he was filled with panic."Turn on the on the 'll get on the lights." April rushed to the light switch and quickly flicked them on.

"Donnie!Don't lights are on did you freak out?Your not afraid of the dark,are you?" April was startled by the purple masked turtles reaction.

As Donnie flicked his eyes back and around the started to calm down a bit."I'm so glad that your finally awake had me so worried." Donnie winced in pain as he moved his neck toward April."Don't move your head Donnie." Donnie could feel a hot sizzling in his neck and he yelped in pain as April applied soothing cream to Donnie's attempted to get away as it stung his wound but then he remembered it was April and sat still,Although he still groaned in pain as she applied it."Don't should feel much better in a moment." She finished with the cream and started to wrap his neck in bandages."Tell me if this is too tight." She wrapped it up but there was no complaints from Donnie besides a couple of groans.

Donnie tried to get up into a sitting position,but he collapsed as pain shot through his leg." 't move." There was sternness in her voice but her eyes were laced with obeyed and laid his head slipped back into sighed and turned out the sat on the bed next to Donnie and dozed of into a light sleep.

(Moments later)

April's eyes shot open as a sudden growling filled the dark was awake and he was sitting up,despite the pain that coursed through his eyes were wide and terrified as he stared at the shadowy followed his gaze and let out a small gasp of surprise as she saw four sets of glowing red eyes staring at shifted towards Donnie,he was trembling."Donnie?What are those things?" Donnie didn't answer,he just stared at the was frozen in fear as the beasts grew was scared for was immobilized with could she possibly fight by the way Donnie stared at them with those terrified best guess was that it was one of those Shadow things that gave him his wounds.

The shadows were only about two feet from Donnie and April spoke in a menacing voice that made both Donnie and April largest of the Shadow Beasts spoke."You think you could escape me by coming above 's night now,and you have no sun to protect you now,Turtle." Donnie shrank back a bit but he was suddenly being lifted into the air by the Shadow screamed in agony as he was Shadow Beast had him by the was too stunned to she could do was call out to his own screams of pain blocked her out.

" little brother is hiding from very sad." April turned in shock as she saw Leo step out of the approached Donnie,who was still being held up by the largest of the Shadow Beasts."Drop him needs to be alive when we bring him to the Master." He only just notices that April was staring at him,wide eyed in shock."Hello time no see." he turned to another of the shadow beasts."Bring the can't risk her blabbing about us to people." He looked at Donnie,who was panting on the was on the edge of consciousness,but he was fighting hard to stay awake.

Just as Leonardo was about to take Donnie something crashed through the dropped Donnie and turned toward the was behind him was was confused though.'Where was Mikey.' She thought to shined a flashlight at the Shadow beast that was about to grab disintegrated and he moved to the was disappearing into the was going to have to report this to the only Leo was leaped at was too slow and soon Leo was on top of him.

"Get him off me." Raph was stumbling under Leo's staggered across the room,Leo had covered his just stared in shock at the sight before left Donnie's side and hit Leo over the head with his walking dropped unconscious to the moved over to Leo and knelt beside came up beside him.

"Go fetch Michelangelo." ordered got up right away and rushed out the window,flashlight in later he and Mikey between them was let out a gasp of astonishment as she saw the turned to April and said in a reasuring voice."This is won't do you any harm." April looked back to the wolf who became even more confused.

"I am you must be April." said Yasuko in a kind voice.

April gasped."You-you can is that possible?"

"April.I'd hate to point out the obvious,but,You know four talking turtle and a talking you've seen a lot of other talking mutant is a talking wolf any different?" Mikey asked,though his voice hid some humor in it.

"Because she's not a 's a wolf." April explained.

Splinter came up beside April and laid a hand on her looked up at him."She is not from this world means no comes from where those shadow beasts come from." Yasuko stepped towards began to explained what had happened in the past few hours and told her how the shadow beasts had her sister.

April seemed sympathetic for the approached Donnie and sniffed his new was about to jump in and protect Donnie,but Splinter stopped was looking at Yasuko as she studied Donatello's went back to Leonardo,who was still placed a hand on his was really checked his pulse and realized that it was hardly pumping sighed and went to get though he didn't like the thought of tying up his son he had no other Leonardo woke up he would just attack them had to be restrained.

They did not know it,but Shade was still in the wasn't going to attack he just watched as the rat tied up left so he could report this back to the was going to be mad that he had lost his new slave.

Shade was had already told the Master of Leonardo's the Master was now plotting a way that this may be turned around and help him recapture Leonardo and get the other four forces all at the same time.

Although the Master was mad that Leonardo was captured by the four forces,he was pleased to know that one of them had been weakened a must get that one that had the infected he captured that one he could get the others to come after would capture the turtle creature that they call 'Donatello' and recapture Leonardo in one it would be easier to get the other just had to do it one step at a soon enough he will have all five of the Life Forces and then he'll be able to take control of his world and destroy the retched place where the Life Forces place known as earth...


End file.
